José Cruz
=José Cruz= RPed by Crimson Paladin =José Cruz= History: José Cruz was the son of an escaped slave, a squatter in Megaton. He grew up in what passed for poverty in the Capital Wasteland, and when he was old enough, it was no surprise he went and became a mercenary, rather than spend another day begging for food or digging through trash. Over the years, he became quite skilled at his profession, and gained a reputation for efficiency and reliability. Even so, once he had made a sufficient amount of caps he decided to retire. He settled down in Arefu, married a local woman, and was just starting to settle down as a repairman when his wife was tracked down and shot dead by a raider, a survivor of a gang that José had wiped out prior to retiring. After torturing and killing the raider in revenge, José came to the conclusion that he could not hope to lead a normal life. He decided to dedicate the rest of his life to preventing others from suffering from his loss, and to punish those that unjustly harm innocents. Over the course of a few years, he wandered the wastes, occasionally working with the Regulators and crossing paths with Riley's Rangers. Unfortunately, the problems only mounted, while the Brotherhood went into decline, the Enclave emerged, and the Regulators turned to mercenary work. He couldn't handle it all himself, not to mention he was starting to feel the onset of age. It was clear that he needed help. Thus in 2280, he started to recruit, reaching out to whatever contacts he had, both old and new. Meanwhile he located a raider den at the Cliffside Cavern and cleared it out, repurposing it as a base of operations. Since then, with the aid of a few talented mercenaries, Cruz has organized a variety of men and women into a crack vigilante group, taking the helm as their leader, the Marshal. As they begin to make a name for themselves killing raiders in the region, Cruz has decided to start looking for allies, for when they inevitably draw the ire of groups more organized than a few half-dressed chem junkies. Male Sex: Male Apperance Appearance: José Cruz is of Hispanic persuasion, 61 years old and 6'2", with light brown eyes. His hair is gray and long, usually worn slicked back. His face bears several scars and lines from a rough life, and a "cavalry" mustache. His body has a similarly scarred, rugged appearance, and the effects of age are taking their toll on it. Personality Personality: José Cruz is a grim, sometimes melancholy man. He's lived a rough life and he's known little else. Indeed, he feels that a man like him simply isn't able to settle down and live a peaceful life, as something will inevitably drag him back into the world of violence he is so familiar with. Despite this, he has a strong sense of justice, and strives to make a positive impact on the people of the Wasteland, to leave behind a legacy other than the ruthless gun for hire he once was. Although he would be reluctant to admit it, he considers his rangers to be the closest thing he has to family, and cares deeply for them. Skills Skills: Marshal Cruz is extensively experienced in wasteland survival, marksmanship, and weapon and armor repair. He in fact designed the armors the Capital Rangers himself, in particular their iconic Razorback armor. Weapons And Armor Weapons and Armor: He wears a suit of Razorback armor and helmet, and wields an M1911 Pistol and an M1 Garand. He also carries a combat knife. Occupation Occupation: Marshal of the Capital Rangers Faction Allegiance Faction Allegiance: Capital Rangers Category:Characters